


Dancing in the Moonlight

by pinklucozayns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Athlete Harry Styles, Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Smart Louis Tomlinson, Texas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklucozayns/pseuds/pinklucozayns
Summary: It’s a cool autumn night and Harry has an idea. For some reason, the other boys go along with it. Or; A one shot set in the Soft Hands, Fast Feet, Can’t Lose universe.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 9





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft Hands, Fast Feet, Can't Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799241) by [dolce_piccante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/pseuds/dolce_piccante). 



”Alright, boys. You ready to throw down?” Harry was decked in full gear, helmet held against his hip and eye black neatly drawn under his green eyes.

The other three stood in a line, Liam grinning widely while Zayn and Louis stared at one another, completely unsure. Each of them wore their school team’s jersey, Louis and Zayn wearing exact replicas of their boyfriends’.

Louis’ Styles Jersey nearly hung down to his knees while Zayn’s shoulder pads nearly swallowed his small frame, almost covering his chin.

Zayn cleared his throat, one gloved hand held up in question. “Um. Is this a good idea? I don’t play sports. I do art.” Liam picked a helmet off of the ground, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead before placing it on his head. “You’ll do fine.” Louis let out a quiet snort as he put his own helmet on and Zayn sent him a death glare. “What’s so funny?”

”Nothing. I’d just love to see how this works out.” Before anyone could say anything else, Harry stepped in between the two of them. “Okay! Let’s save that for the field. Who’s ready?” The field that, at nearly ten at night, the four of them had snuck onto for a little good old fashioned Sunday night football. “Two teams, you on one side, me and Liam on the other.” Louis’ eyes practically popped out of his head. 

“Now wait a damn minute! In what fucking universe is that fair? Look at us and look at you.” He gestured between the four of them, Liam trying his best to hold in laughter while Zayn crossed his arms, shooting him daggers with his eyes.

“Let’s do this, Lou. Let’s kick their asses.” He couldn’t hold it in anymore. Now Liam was doubled over, tears in his eyes as he broke out into laughter. Harry grinned, giving Louis a quick kiss before putting his own helmet on over his head of curls. 

....

The game was going well. If you were Harry and Liam. They were obviously winning, Zayn getting angrier by the minute. “Totally unfair game.” Louis sat on the ground, his borrowed cleats kicked off beside him. “You’re just mad because you’re not an athlete.” “I’m mad because I’m sweating my ass off, my hair’s shit, and they’re winning.” 

Harry picked up the football, pulling Louis up off the floor and patting Zayn on the back. “Loosen up, buddy. You got this. Now let’s go. Finish this up then we can head home and clean up. Payne, up and at ‘em.” The boys each slid their helmets back on, starting the game back up again.   
  


Zayn awkwardly caught the football with two hands after a throw from Harry to Liam. Completely clueless, he stared down at it. Louis’ eyes widened and he started jumping up and down in just his socked feet, waving his arms around like a maniac. “Throw it! Come on!” And right when he lifted his arm to throw it, he was tackled to the ground by a mass of sweat and shoulder pads. “Ow, asshole!” Liam threw his helmet off, trying to push off of Zayn, only getting them stuck in an odd tangle of limbs. “Sorry! I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” 

Harry smiled, grabbing Louis from the other side of the field. “Plan worked. They’re distracted. Wanna go make out against the goal post?” Louis grinned, pulling his helmet off and dropping it on the ground. “Let’s go.”

Harry picked him up, spinning him around. Louis giggling before he wrapped his legs around his waist and they made their way to the goal. Harry held the smaller boy against it, pressing their lips together.

A short distance away, Liam sat on the ground, Zayn pulled facing him in his lap. Zayn sat still, letting his boyfriend poke and prod him like a dead frog in science class. "Does anything hurt? Are your arms and legs okay? Head? Shit, what if you got a concussion?" 

He rolled his eyes, gently pecking Liam's lips. "I'm fine. But you are an idiot. Hey, you two! I wanna go home now!" Quickly, Harry and Louis pulled apart, Louis sliding down the goal post against his back as he was let go to stand on his own two feet. "What? Yeah! We're coming!" Harry smirked, kissing him one last time. "Or we will be." Louis rolled his eyes, making his way over to the other two who were now standing. 

Harry followed, jogging over to them. "All ready to go?" Louis nodded, taking Harry's hand in his. "Liam, carry me." Liam raised an eyebrow at Zayn, looking over at him. "Thought you said you were fine." Zayn pouted, pulling the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. "Carry me. It hurts. Everything." Rolling his eyes with a small smile, he caved into the pressure, crouching down and allowing for Zayn to climb onto his back. 

"Carry me too?" Harry shook his head, starting to run off the field. "Hey! Get back here!" Louis took off after him, holding back his laughter. Liam followed, Zayn laying his head on his now pad free shoulder as they walked. "Same time next week?" "I am never playing football again."


End file.
